


Face Down In The Dirt

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M, Multi Chapter, Polyamory, Stripper AU, and fluffy, and maybe sexy, gonna get angsty, rated so high for future chapters, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: Nikki is living on the streets when he has an idea to get him some money. He's not expecting to meet this lot though.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Request/s: HERE IS AN IDEA: stripper au, poly!crue, everything else is up to you!! don't feel obliged tho i'm just suggesting /// Pssst, pssst... What about Poly!Crue with lingerie kink?

The streets of LA were amazing at night, only there could you see a mixture of star chasers and worn out has beens uniting in the cold. Sharing cigarettes with each other one minute and throwing punches the next, no one had family when you were all fighting to survive and surviving to fight. Amazing or not, Nikki was done living on those streets. He was done sofa surfing with whoever would sleep with him, sleeping in alleys on the nights no one would bite. He’d lost his job at the liquor store a few months ago and nobody wanted to hire someone who’s only passion was music. 

Watching a group of guys leave a brightly lit strip joint one night as he huddled under a dumpster, Nikki couldn’t help but think to himself, _Damn, bet those girls never run out of money, I wish I could..._ Then it hit him, why couldn’t he? Male strippers existed and he wasn’t bad looking. That was the night Nikki decided to sell his body for all it was worth. 

************

Skip a few nights forward and he’d found a number for a small company who specialised in ladies nights. The manager for them had agreed to give him an audition and, as he knocked on the door of the apartment, he swore he saw the curtains twitch and a mass of blonde duck down. The door creaked open, the chain stopping it after a few inches. A short dark haired man stood behind it, he was older than Nikki and looked angry. Nikki considered leaving before this old guy beat his ass until he heard giggling coming from behind the door. He peered behind the man and caught a glimpse of two young men staring at him from a doorway. The blonde was trying to hush the very tall brunette before the older man turned to them. 

“You two go wait, I think this is the new kid.” 

“Awww, but Mick, he’s pretty.” The brunette whined playfully, flashing Nikki a wink.

“Yeah and I don’t need you dumbasses scaring him off, now scram.” His voice was stern but... Mick... Yeah, Mick smiled as he spoke to them. Nikki was almost jealous, he didn’t remember the last time someone smiled at him like that. 

Mick waited till the boys had left before letting Nikki in, pointing at a couch. Nikki sat down, careful to avoid the stains. “Usually I don’t let people meet them until after they get the job but they’re excited today.” Mick explained.

“Why?” Nikki didn’t know why his voice was so quiet but he didn’t like it.

“They have a show tonight, they always get like this on show days.” Nikki couldn’t imagine working alongside people with that much energy, the doubts were flooding his mind now. What if he wasn’t as good at it as the others? What if they didn’t like him? Did they all live together? That wasn’t really a doubt but he found the question bouncing about. The way they had been so close and touchy made him wonder. Would he be a third wheel in this? 

“So, what do I do?” Nikki just wanted to stop the quiet. It would’ve been silence if not for the creaking of floorboards, occasional banging, and consistent laughter coming through the walls.

“Well I gotta see if you’ve got any talent so... pick a song.” He gestured to a turntable in the corner with a stack of singles. “You only have to go down to your waist today, but... if you wanna go further, no one’s gonna complain.” Mick sat back in an armchair. 

Nikki went over to the stack and flicked through a couple, he couldn’t help but smile at the vast selection of rock here. Picking out one at random, he put it on. The crackle of the needle finding the groove made his stomach churn as he took place in the middle of the room. He’d been to strip clubs before, he just had to copy what he’d seen them do. 

The first few notes were deafening to him and he tried to sway his hips in time with the music. As the vocals kicked in, he tried running his hands down himself experimentally. It hadn’t even reached the chorus before Nikki risked looking at Mick. Was he really that bad or was his face just like That? The straight face from his interviewer blew whatever confidence that had been there out the grimy windows. In a panic, he reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling the edges just above his hips. It earned him a smirk and head tilt from Mick which reignited some of his energy. Nikki waited till the second chorus before taking off his shirt and spent the rest of the song running the fabric and his fingers across his pale body.

As the song finished, the final note hung in the air and Mick leaned back again. As his eyes bore into his skin, Nikki began feeling self conscious. “So...?” 

“Do you want my honest opinion?” Something told Nikki he was gonna get it anyway so he nodded. “You’re clearly a beginner. My boys have been doing this for months now and it’s going to be obvious you’re not like them.” 

Nikki nodded. The idea of sleeping on the streets again made him want to cry but he knew he wouldn’t fit in here anyway. “Tommy was right, you have got the looks just not... everything else.” 

“Thanks for your time anyway.” Nikki put his shirt back on, feeling sick. “Do you know any... less experienced companies?” 

Mick looked shocked by the question, “You still wanna go into this?” 

“I kinda need to.” Nikki shrugged. 

Mick watched him thoughtfully. “How much effort are you willing to put into this?” 

“As much as I need to. I can’t keep doing this.” Nikki felt a lump in his throat. 

“Ok, well, you’re not good enough to perform tonight but I think you could be trained. Let me talk to the boys.” Mick stood up slowly, wincing slightly. “You wait here.”  
Mick was gone for a few minutes and there wasn’t a lot for Nikki to look at. Apart from the record collection, the only stuff in the room was empty alcohol cans and bottles and clothes. He took a peek out the window, seeing how close to a lot of the bars in the area they lived, it probably made work easier for them. He grimaced at the stains on the window and ledge but couldn’t help but notice how much cosier this place seemed than anywhere he had lived before. It was filthy but it was safe and fun and they seemed genuinely happy to be here. 

Loud chatter from behind him nudged Nikki out of his train of thought. As Mick walked out, the boys followed, pushing and shoving each other playfully. He stopped in front of him and waved them to calm down. “Nikki, this is Tommy and Vince, they’ve agreed to train you for a trial period. If you’re not ready for the stage in two weeks, we’re dropping you.” 

Vince’s stares gave away his skepticism whereas Tommy looked like as if Mick had given them a new puppy. “When can you start?” Tommy practically screamed. His enthusiasm took Nikki back a bit and he found himself looking to Mick for help. Nothing. 

“Umm, now?” 

“Great! We were just gonna rehearse anyway.” Tommy bounced over to him and pulled him in. This was going to be a strange few weeks but Nikki couldn’t risk this going wrong. He couldn’t stay on the streets anymore. He couldn’t keep facing it all alone.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how he'd wanted them to find out.

The rehearsal was almost over and Nikki was out of breath just watching. He’d never been around people with this amount of energy before. Mick had left him alone with Vince and Tommy while they practised and they were... good. There was no way in hell he was ever going to be able to perform like them but damn did he wish he could. When he woke up this morning, Nikki saw this as an escape from the hell of living on the streets but, now, he was beginning to like the idea of learning this. He’d be lying if he said spending time with Tommy and Vince didn’t appeal to him as well.

Tommy jumped down from the raised area where they had been showing Nikki the basics. “We’re about to grab food, you coming? You can tell us what you do.” He beamed.

“What I... do?” Nikki stuttered.

“Yeah, Vince is in a band when he’s not here and I work in a cafe.” 

“I... I, err, I lost my job.” The idea of getting food sounded great but he couldn’t afford it. 

“So that’s why you’re here.” Vince nodded. “Not the first. Guess you’ll be off in a few weeks then.” 

Nikki went quiet, he hadn’t thought that far ahead. He’d really enjoyed today but he couldn’t see them wanting him around for more than a few weeks. No one ever wanted to keep him around for long.

“I don’t know... It seems nice here.” Nikki whispered.

“It is! Nothing’s been the same since I met Mick.” Tommy grinned looking down.

“Are you coming to eat then?” Vince asked. Nikki knew he couldn’t afford it, he was so hungry but he couldn’t. Shaking his head, he felt his stomach ache at the thought of a full meal. “Suit yourself. We’re rehearsing again tomorrow, here at 1.” 

Nikki’s heart dropped a little, he didn’t want them to think he wasn’t grateful but... He nodded and grabbed his jacket from a chair. 

*************

Nikki was shivering in the alley he’d slept in so many times he’d almost come to think of it as his. He had no idea when he’d be good enough to perform but the thought of having light at the end of this tunnel made him smile softly as he curled into his own chest. He was shivering more tonight than usual and he knew it had something to do with the fact he eaten since yesterday, not properly in days, his shirts were beginning to hang a little and his hips were aching more whenever he leant on them. It was ok though, he was going to get through this... he had to. 

The cold was just starting to send him to sleep when he heard a loud yelling from the main road, it was close otherwise he’d have ignored it like usual. He’d barely opened his eyes when he saw the lanky frame fall in front of him. He watched as Tommy tried to gather himself and a burley bald man lunged at him. Instinctively, Nikki dived for the bald man, knocking him to the floor. As the thug tried to stand, Nikki grabbed Tommy and began to run. 

Once they’d run a few blocks, they stopped to catch their breath. “What the fuck was that?” Nikki laughed. He didn’t even know why he was laughing, shock probably.

“His wife ordered a private dance without him knowing.” Tommy didn’t sound sorry, proud if anything. “Anyway, why were you in there?” Tommy looked at him hard and the sheepish expression on Nikki’s face said it all. “You... That’s why you need the job. It’s why you didn’t come out for dinner earlier?” 

Nikki nodded, as much as he’d say he was ok, he hated this life. Hated being ashamed of the mess he’d gotten himself into. “You have no idea what I’d give to get a burger and you and Vince seem great... I just... Please don’t tell Mick, he’ll never give me a chance if he knows.”

“You really think Mick hasn’t been homeless before?” Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Come on, we’ll get a burger now.” 

“I still can’t.”

“My treat, ya know, celebrating the new guy.” His smile was infectious but Nikki felt bad accepting his charity. Even so, he couldn’t say no. Partly because he was so hungry but mostly because Tommy was already pulling him into the nearest takeaway. 

***********

As the left with bags of food, Nikki went to sit on a bench. “Woah, you don’t wanna eat out here, do you? It’s freezing!” 

“Where else do you wanna go?” Nikki held the bag close to his chest, the warmth making him want to melt. 

“Vince got laid so it’s just me in the flat tonight, Mick’s out too- he’s with Vince.” Nikki looked at him confused, “It’s an arrangement we have. I’ll explain another time.” 

“You inviting me back to yours then?” Nikki smirked. A thought shot across his mind and his smirk fell. “Will they mind if I’m there? It won’t mess up your... arrangement?”

Tommy laughed, “You’re just eating and crashing... unless...” Nikki shook his head firmly. Tommy was hot but he was already risking outstaying his welcome. 

“You’re doing enough for me, I wouldn’t push it like that.” 

“Shame.” Tommy grinned and shoved Nikki playfully before walking him back. 

***************

The night had turned to the early morning but Tommy and Nikki were still awake, laying on the sofa in that dirty living room. Nikki couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t been hungry but, as the sun began to break through the windows, he revelled in the warmth in his stomach... and on it. Tommy had curled up beside him after a cushion fight, he’d been there for almost an hour as Nikki and him spoke. Nikki explained his living situation and Tommy had told him stories of his work. Nikki wouldn’t lie, he was excited to live out such an... adventurous line of work. 

Now, they were both feeling the weight of their eyelids, their voices were quiet, replies slower and eventually Nikki drooped an arm across Tommy’s waist as he felt himself falling into unconsciousness. The last thing he felt was Tommy turn to face him, nuzzling into his chest. 

**********

It felt as if he’d blinked before Nikki heard yelling again. “Tommy, what the hell?!” Vince’s voice made him jump. Despite the noise, Vince didn’t look like he was going to be the problem. The straight face on Mick was definitely not like the one yesterday. There was fury behind this one and it scared him. 

“What?” Tommy spoke groggily, rubbing his eyes. “Oh, that. I can explain.” 

“You better.” Mick seemed to growl.

Nikki watched as Tommy tried to come up with a lie when he felt a pang of guilt. He’d already messed up his own life, he didn’t want to take Tommy down with him. “Tell them the truth, Tommy. It’s ok, I’ll go.” Nikki reached for his jacket on the sofa arm when he felt Mick step closer.

“Why don’t you explain it.” It wasn’t a question but an order. 

Mick didn’t speak the whole time Nikki told his story and Vince made a few sympathetic noises throughout. When he finished, Nikki took a deep breath before standing up, slipping his jacket back on. “Tommy wouldn’t do anything to hurt you both, I don’t think he could. I don’t know what you’ve got going on here but it means enough to him that he wouldn’t fuck a washed up homeless dreamer.” He looked over at Tommy, “Thanks for the food.”

As he walked towards the door, he felt a hand on his wrist pulling to turn him back around. Mick was very close, Nikki could feel his breath on his face. “We were all washed up homeless dreamers, you think I’m really gonna let you walk?” Nikki’s chest was pounding, he didn’t know if it was still fear or something else, especially not when he felt Mick run his thumb across his wrist.

Nikki couldn’t hold his gaze for long and looked down. “I just... I didn’t want you to know but I didn’t wanna ruin things for Tommy either. He’s really something.” He could’ve cursed himself for the tone of his voice but he did like Tommy and the fondness shone through in his words.

“Mick, please. Don’t let him leave yet.” It was the first time Tommy had spoken in almost half an hour and he was pleading. Nikki had never had someone plead for him before and it made his eyes sting. 

“You might as well stay for breakfast, rehearsals start just after.” Vince said quietly and he felt Mick let go of his wrist. Nikki looked at the three of them, nodding. 

Tommy jumped up and pulled him into a hug that could’ve crushed him. It wasn’t until he felt Mick’s hand in his hair that he realised he’d began to cry softly into Tommy chest. Tommy only held him tighter as Mick stroked his hair. He even felt Vince pat his arm as he went to the kitchen. This was a safe place Nikki had never known before but he wanted to stay as long as they’d have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how long this is going to last but I hope you enjoyed it


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki walks in on something he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not done but I think it's close.

Nikki had been staying with the guys for nearly a week, sleeping in the living room. Nobody had explained the “agreement” they had but he’d noticed Vince and Tommy shared a room, and a bed, while Mick had his own room- that he occasionally had one or both of the boys stay in. Nikki didn’t care, it had nothing to do with him... expect he did care a little. Nikki never denied that he thought the three of them were attractive but it was getting more than that now. The more time he spent with them, the more he realised it was more than attraction. The way his heart fluttered when he made Tommy smile, or the tingle up his spine when Mick would tell him how good he was doing in rehearsal, or the way his head spun when Vince would make eye contact with him as he helped move Nikki into the right positions.

He hated himself for letting it get this far, they were happy and he had no right to think about them like that. They’d never want him. He was only there to make them money- or he was- now he was only there out of pity. As he walked his was up the stairs to the apartment, he wondered how much longer he had with them until they kicked him out. He would’ve carried on thinking about it if he hadn’t caught a glimpse through the window. The curtains were drawn mostly but there was a small gap and, through it, Nikki watched as Tommy and Vince swayed their bodies as Mick watched from his chair. 

Nikki felt his mouth go dry as he realised Mick wasn’t just watching. His pants were down just enough that he could stroke himself as he watched the dancers perform. His dancers. Both the men already had their shirts off and weren’t afraid to use each other’s bodies to enhance their movements, rubbing themselves up against each other, kissing and licking wherever they could while still keeping time with the rhythm of the music. Nikki could feel the bass from outside as he felt his pants getting tighter. 

His jaw dropped as their jeans did and they revealed pvc panties with small chains hanging down at the sides. Nikki nearly choke as he watched Mick beckon them over with his finger, pressing wet kisses to their bodies as they climbed on the arms of his chair and mounted his thighs. He left bruises and red marks on them as he moved his mouth across them, almost as desperate to have them as they were to appease him. Nikki knew he was staring and, when Mick locked eyes with his through the window gap, they did too. Mick held his hand up and stopped Vince and Tommy in their tracks. Nikki saw his mouth move but couldn’t figure what he was saying but the boys nodded excitedly. Using one finger, Mick beckoned in Nikki. It took a moment for his legs to move but he got himself inside, trying to hide his hard on with his jacket. 

“How long were you out there?” Mick asked.

“Not long, I promise.” Nikki spoke so fast he didn’t think any of them would believe him. “I- I can go out again.” 

“You don’t have to do that, it’s getting dark again now. Anyway, the boys have a few moves they wanna show you.” 

“Now?” Nikki swallowed.

Tommy reached his hand out slowly, standing up as a new song started. “There are some moves we don’t show to paying customers.” He said quietly, he sounded shy. Nikki held his hand and moved with him to the song, he didn’t stop him as Tommy moved his jacket. 

Mick grinned at the bulge. “Thought you weren’t out there long.” 

Nikki shuffled uncomfortably, "Long enough." 

"Did you like what you saw?" Vince asked eagerly. He smiled when Nikki nodded. Vince leaned over and poked at his waistband. “You can’t do these moves in those.” Tommy poked around his waist too, nodding. 

“We’ll go slow.” Tommy whispered, pulling at the hem of Nikki’s shirt, making him move closer. Tommy took it as a yes and pulled the fabric over his head, running his hands along Nikki’s chest and stomach, flicking over one of his nipples in time with the music still playing. He dropped one of his hands to Nikki’s hips, guiding him to sway and grind. Nikki followed his teacher and decided to test the water himself, grinding a little too close to Tommy. He didn’t seem to mind as he grinded right back into him, moving his face so close to Nikki’s neck that he could feel his breath. 

Nikki kept this slow motion going until he couldn’t help himself anymore, his eyes met Tommy’s and he glimpsed at the boys lips. He couldn’t stop himself. He could feel every atom in his body drawing him towards those lips, could swear he felt Tommy getting closer too. Nikki parted his lips, ready to give up everything he’d worked towards for one moment when- 

No. He couldn’t throw it away. He couldn’t end up back on the streets. 

Nikki swerved at the last moment and pulled himself away from Tommy completely, taking more than a few steps away. He saw disappointment on Tommy’s face and risked Mick. As Nikki looked at the older man, he was speechless. Mick looked unimpressed- just as he’d predicted- but he was unimpressed for a different reason. Vince had one hand in his hair, one on Mick cock as the two of them stroked the deep coloured shaft together.

“Why’d you stop?” Mick grunted. “I was getting close.” 

“I- I...” Nikki was rarely lost for words but this was something else for him.

“Do you not want this? Wanna keep this professional?” Mick wasn’t easy to read emotionally but he sounded almost bitter. Nikki still didn’t know what to say, he looked to Tommy for help but he was looking at the floor, shuffling and covering himself with his arms. 

“It’s not... Tommy, look-” 

Tommy quickly moved away from Nikki’s outstretching arm, “‘S fine. Just... forget it.” 

“What do any of you expect from me?!” Nikki hadn’t expected his own outburst. “I don’t know who’s together and who’s not. I don’t know what you all want from me in this. I don’t know where I stand or if I’m making progress or if this is even about dancing anymore!” He had to stop himself before he went any further, his face was getting warm and his eyes wet. Tommy noticed this first and moved closer to him only for Nikki to recoil so fast it looked as if he’d been burnt. “No... This is the problem. You can’t just... be so nice to me.” He collapsed back against the wall, “You have no reason to be.” 

“Boys, go wait in the other room.” Mick said sternly, moving Vince and putting himself back in his pants. He stood up slowly, watching Tommy and Vince flee the room. Nikki couldn't bring himself to look up from his feet. He could feel Mick getting closer but he didn’t know how close until he felt a strong hand under his chin, forcing him to look up. “What do you want, Nikki? Quick money? A long term job? A home? Something more?” 

“What more is there?” Nikki whispered, his eyes burning with the strain of not looking away. Mick’s eyes were fixed onto his, the hand now splayed across his jaw, holding him still.

“Are you happy just being in the company or do you want to join us? We’ve all seen you looking, getting flustered. Hell, I watched you mess up a basic move for half an hour the other day just so Vince would stay in your lap.” Nikki blushed, he thought he’d been more discreet. 

“You treat them really well, you all treat each other so good.” 

“You wanna be treated like the boys?” Mick smirked, loosening his grip slightly and running his hand further down his throat. “Wanna be one of my boys?” 

Nikki nearly passed out just at the words. When Mick wrapped his hand round the back of his neck and pulled him close, he couldn’t help the whimper that fell from his lips. 

“Tell me, Nikki.” It was the same stern but care filled tone he used on Tommy and Vince. 

“Yes.” It was more of a breath than a word but Mick took it. 

Nikki felt himself being pulled closer, Mick’s breath against his lips. Again, he parted his lips again, desperate to feel his lips. He didn’t. Instead, there was a pressure on his shoulder and Nikki followed it’s direction, kneeling in front of Mick. 

“You might wanna start acting like one of my boys then.” For the first time in a while, Mick broke contact with Nikki, unbuckling his belt again, making sure to watch Nikki for any discomfort. If it weren’t so hot, he would’ve laughed when he saw Nikki lick his lips, waiting, eyes fixed on his crotch. Finally, he got himself out again, still leaking and hard from before. Nikki darted his head forward, only to have Mick stop him. 

“You don’t wanna know what the arrangement is?” Nikki nodded. “Ok, Me, Tommy, and Vince are together. It might not seem it but none of us are in control as such- I just happen to deal with the business. We don’t sleep with outsiders unless we’ve all agreed on it and at least two of us are there. We don’t have to do everything as a three, sometimes it’ll just be two of us, sometimes not. You join this, you take on all three of us. You’re lucky we all think you’re cute.”

“Can I ask a question?” Mick tilted his head. “Why don’t you sleep with Tommy and Vince regularly. They share a bed but you-”   
“I have health issues, my back... It makes sharing a bed for sleep hard.” Nikki was quiet and nodded thoughtfully. “Doesn’t mean I can’t fuck as good as those two though.” He grinned down at him and Nikki believed it completely. 

“Show me?” Nikki had no idea where that had come from but it was his voice. 

“I’m too close for that, kid. Come here.” Mick rested his hand on the back of his head, grabbing the hair. Nikki moved with him, sucking a hickey into his waist, just above the short hairs. Mick used his other hand to line himself up against Nikki’s lips. Opening just enough to encompass his tip, Nikki began flicking his tongue against the flesh. There was a tug on his hair and he knew Mick didn’t want to play this time. He swallowed him deep and tapped his hips, looking up and nodding. Mick didn’t need told twice, he began thrusting himself in and out, his eyes glued to Nikki’s as they began watering.

Once Nikki began choking, Mick pulled out, keeping himself close to his lips. “Look at you, taking me this well on your first time. Don’t you worry, Vince and Tommy will look after you after this. You’ll’ve earned it, baby.” 

Nikki couldn’t tell if the tear that fell was from his gag reflex or the pet name. Either way, it spurred him to please the man in front of him even more. He reached up, taking Mick back into his mouth as he stroked his balls slowly. It was a brutal pace from both of them, Mick thrusting and Nikki meeting him with his face, spit and sweat dripping down his face until he felt Mick pull out again. Nikki blinked at the sudden retreat only have his face covered in a new warm liquid moments later as Mick emptied himself. 

He stayed there on the floor, covered in Mick’s cum, waiting. He didn’t know what was going to happen. Had this been a test? What if he’d failed? He knew for a fact it didn’t take a good blowjob to make a guy cum, just a blowjob. 

“Still want to be with us?” Mick was catching his breath, eyes barely focussing on Nikki. He nodded. Mick used his sleeve to wipe the majority of the mess from Nikki’s face and motioned him to stand up. “You two can stop loitering out there now.” 

The door burst open and Vince and Tommy practically jumped on Nikki, tackling him to the sofa. Tommy smashed their lips together, his tongue demanding to be met. Nikki appeased him, revelling in the way Tommy explored him. He could hear Vince excitedly squeaking as he wrapped an arm around him. 

It took a few minutes but the energy faded and soon they were lazily kissing on the couch together. “Are you not joining, Mick?” Tommy asked. 

“Unless you’ve forgotten, you two have a show tonight. I’ve gotta go call the venue, confirm a few things.” He smiled fondly at the three boys. “Just because we can’t kick you out now, doesn’t mean I don’t still want you ready to dance by next week.” 

“Guess we should go rehearse for tonight.” Vince sighed. It was exaggerated and he looked at Mick with big eyes.

“Ugh, fine! You can skip this rehearsal but just this once! Go on, go show Nikki your room.” He kissed Vince and Tommy as they ran past him excitedly. As Nikki followed, Mick held his arm, pulling him close, “If any of this is moving too fast or they do anything you don’t like, just say. You’re one of us now, we wanna be here for you.” 

Nikki smiled and kissed him quick, “I will. And if I’m not... what you want, just say. I’ll understand.” 

“Sweetheart, you’re a hot mess. How can I not want you?” Nikki hugged him tight, nuzzling a little when he held him close before running off to follow the boys.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Vince help Nikki calm down before the final tryout.

Nikki barely had 12 hours before the show. Him, Vince, and Tommy had been practising almost non stop for days. They insisted he was getting better, even told him to show Mick, but he wasn’t so sure. He’d begged Mick not to come to any of the rehearsals until today. He knew that, if Mick said he wasn’t where he needed to be, he’d be devastated and would probably give up. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d tried so hard to achieve something that wasn’t music. 

“Nik, I promise we don’t need to keep going over this. You probably know it better than us.” Vince promised.

“I don’t wanna-”

“You’re not gonna disappoint anyone. Hey, even if you mess up, we’re still gonna be proud of how you’ve come but you’re not gonna mess up.” Tommy kissed his shoulder through his t shirt. 

“If you’re really paranoid about it, we can take your mind off it.” Vince flashed him a smile. 

Nikki had to admit that sex with them always made him feel better. It was nice to be with people who wanted him around. The past week had shown Nikki a new side of sex, actually making love. He’d never done that before and the first time he did, he’d cried a little after. He was sure they’d throw him out after that but instead Tommy fell asleep on him, apparently having three dicks in you can tire you out. Mick had watched over them closely until they woke up. 

Nikki nodded and wrapped an arm around Vince pulling him close brushing his lips against his neck. Vince held him close, running his hands along his back. A small groan came from Nikki.

“You’re really not enjoying this no marking rule, are you?” Tommy giggled, sitting on the floor to watch. 

Nikki grumbled grazing his teeth across Vince soft enough he could hardly feel it. “Hate it...” 

“You can mark us both up as much as you want tonight, just hold on till then.” Vince said before capturing his lips. They heard Tommy undo his jeans and put his hands down his pants as they kissed, slowly at first. Nikki had to deepen it once Vince began mewling and scratching through his shirt at his chest. 

“Take it off!” Tommy hollered, making Nikki smile as he removed his shirt. “And you, blondie!” He spat in his hand and carried on stroking himself as he lounged on the floor. 

“Why are you getting the show? You haven’t earned it.” Vince pouted.

“Because you’re getting Nikki. If anything, I’ve drawn the short straw.” He shrugged.

Vince turned back to Nikki, “He’s not wrong. Tall, dark, eager to please... What more could I want?” 

Nikki wanted to make a smart comment but the way Vince was grinding himself against his thighs had his mouth dry all of a sudden. He moved Vince to where the large speaker was set up, kissing him again before bending him over it slowly. The speaker was silent as Vince put his hands on the top, wiggling his ass for Nikki. 

Looking over at Tommy, Nikki licked his lips. He used a finger to gesture Tommy closer and he scooted over to watch, still stroking himself. Nikki pulled down Vince’s pants, kneeling down and biting softly at his bare ass cheek before spreading them apart. Vince whimpered as Nikki blew cool air against the puckered flesh. Nobody saw Tommy become so entranced in the view that he forgot to keep stroking, his mouth gaping, almost watering. Nikki dove his face into the crack, wasting no time in eating Vince. He revelled in the groans that Vince made as he lapped and spat and drove his tongue in and around the sensitive hole. 

“Nikki...” Tommy whispered and looked shocked as he did.

Nikki pulled back and looked at him, wiping sweat and spit from his face, “What’s up?” 

“Can I eat you while you...?” He looked nervous. It must have been something they never got to try with Mick, Nikki thought.

Nikki dropped his pants and kicked them off as Tommy laid on his back between his legs. Nikki steadied himself as he squatted above his face, returning his mouth to the task at hand once he was balanced. Tasting Vince and feeling him come undone because of him was only taken to a new height as Tommy began his assault on his own ass. He nearly fell when Tommy began alternating between his hole and his balls. Nikki could’ve done this forever but Vince had other plans.

“Sixx, fuck! I need this now!” 

Tommy moved to sit up and Nikki wanted to pin him down and sit on his face until showtime but he could do that later- no, he would do that later. Nikki stood up, flexing out a little before prodding his finger gently into the wet hole. He didn’t even reach his knuckle, just teasing Vince’s opening as he watched the blonde squirm against the speaker. He looked over at Tommy, nodding and watched as he ran over to his jacket to grab the lube. He was always the one to be prepared and, more than once, had been the one to save the day when they’d been getting off in a bar or something.

Nikki smeared the gel on his fingers and began working Vince open. Tommy stood behind him, stroking himself as he watched Nikki’s fingers being swallowed by the greedy flesh. Nikki had to push him away when he felt teeth against his skin, “No marking, remember?” Tommy choked out a moan and Nikki felt him tap the bottom of his back with his cock. “Want something?” He grinned.

Nikki watched as Tommy’s hand reached for the discarded lube. He purposefully leant forward, giving him access to his ass as he continued working open Vince. He was already three fingers into Vince when he felt the cold liquid against his skin.

“Babe, I’m going in now.” Nikki whispered behind him.

“That’s fine...” The lewd grin that Nikki missed was rare but Tommy had an idea. 

Nikki slid himself in and began a soft thrusting action immediately before slowly pushing in and bottoming out. The low groan he let out at the tight heat surrounding him was soon replaced by a sharp choked scream as Tommy pushed a finger almost completely into him, crooking it slightly and pumping gently. Nikki pushed back onto it, almost forgetting about Vince for a second. He circled his hips, enjoying both of them in and around him. 

Tommy fucked Nikki with his hand, adding a finger as time went on, as hard as he fucked Vince. It didn’t take Nikki long to realise he was matching pace and power and soon began pounding into Vince so hard that the speaker beneath him was moving. It was worth it, Tommy was practically fisting him now and Nikki was crying out their names in harmony with Vince. 

It came without warning and, if he hadn’t been so overwhelmed by his lovers, Nikki might’ve been embarrassed by his sudden orgasm. He felt Vince tighten around him not long after.

Before the stars could clear from his vision, Nikki felt himself being shoved roughly against the wall. Tommy hoisted him up, pinning him between his hips and the brick. Nikki wrapped his legs around his waist as he slammed into him. Tommy knew he liked it a little rough now and boy did he deliver. If it weren’t for the show rule, Nikki knew he would’ve been bruised everywhere he could reach. 

Nikki dropped his head on Tommy’s shoulders as his hole became over sensitive. He held on tighter while Tommy’s thrusts became more and more erratic. It wasn’t long before he was spilling himself inside of Nikki. He enjoyed the feeling of Tommy’s cum dripping from him as he was lowered to the ground. 

The three of them stood around catching their breaths for a minute. “If your dance show is anything like that, you’ll be on stage tonight with no issues.” They all turned to see Mick leaning against the door. “Need a minute or are you ready to tryout again?” 

“Can I have a minute?” Nikki asked quietly, the nerves already returning. 

****************

That nights show was the most successful one the company had had in a long time. The energy was high, the money was being thrown at them from all directions and, best of all, they seemed complete. No more missing pieces. Nikki filled their space on stage and they filled the space in his life. They hadn’t even left the venue before the “No marks” rule had been lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished. Thank you to anyone who's still reading it.


End file.
